


What Was Once Broken, Can be Repaired...

by iZombi



Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [13]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hoots makes amends, Hurt feelings, I promise, M/M, Proletious forgives him, Ser Proletious is alive and not evil, Swearing, Yelling, Zargothrax is NOT evil, argument, cursing, friends having their first argument, getting angry at your friend, insults thrown at one another, it gets better at the end, re gifting of broken item, repairing broken item, surprising the other, upset at broken item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: The Hootsman accidentally breaks one of Ser Proletious’ most treasured pocket watches, he doesn’t understand why his long time best friend gets so angry with him that a small argument breakout between them, words are thrown and some feelings are hurt, they leave each other alone. That is, until Angus let’s Hoots know just exactly why he reacted the way he did.
Relationships: The Hootsman (Gloryhammer) / Ser Proletius (Gloryhammer)
Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim ownership over any of the characters or those who portray the characters.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> RATED TEEN for cursing and swearing.

Hoots was currently in Ser Proletious’ study with him, as his friend was searching through a bookshelf for a specific book to read, he enjoyed keeping his friend company, even if half of the stuff that they enjoyed doing didn’t cause him any enjoyment, but seeing the other happy and talking about their interests were more than enough for him.

Something glinting in the distance caught Hoots’ attention, he walked off in the direction to inspect what it was.

He picked up a pocket watch and examined it, it was about half the size of his palm and made out of gold, the outside cover had an engraving of a rose and an eagle design on either side. He could tell that it must be very old and whoever made it, must’ve been very skilled at making it.

He flipped it over and as he eyed it some more, he noticed that it had a button to open it, he pressed it but nothing happened.

Curious and confused as to why it wouldn’t open he tried to gently force it to open.

However, he miscalculated the strength needed and a series of loud cracks filled the air, as well as the sound of the button that had kept it closed, was broken off, it lands on the floor with a clinking sound.

The back of the pocket watch had small intends from where he held it with force from his fingers, the careful engraving of the rose and eagle was now deformed. As Hoots looked at the inside, the found that the force has caused the glass protecting the machinations of the clock off and cracked, the machinery itself, being so old was also broken in places.

Ser Proletious turned around at the sound and was about to ask what it was when he saw where Hoots was standing, his eyes widened with shock as he practically ran over to where the other was.

“I-“ Was all Hoots could manage before the item was forcefully taken from his hand.

Ser Proletious’s expression was that of someone who had just been told that his mother had been shot and killed, he looked extremely distraught and at the brink of tears.

Hoots huffed out a sigh, “It was already old, to begin with, It was going to breakdown even-“

“ ** _Why_** _?”_ he hissed out, a quiet rage slowly began bubbling within him.

Ser Proletious eyed Hoots, his eyes filled with a mix of sadness and anger.

“I-… E-Excuse me?” He sputtered out

Ser Proletious growled out in frustration as it quickly built itself inside of him, “ _Why did you do this?” _ he questioned, practically shoving his hand which held the broken pocket watch in Hoot’s face.

“I wanted to see the inside of it…” he confessed

“And why didn’t you _ask me first_?”

“You were busy and I didn’t want to bother you…”

Ser Proletious rolled his eyes and groaned, his other hand came to his face as he angrily rubbed at the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

“Does it really matter? It’s just an old-“

“Yes! It _does!”_ he shouted

“No need to shout old friend…” Hoots tried calming down his irritated friend in front of him.

“No need to _shout_?! Of course, there is!”

“What, because of _that_?” he asked, still unbelieving that the loss of such a tiny insignificant object, that was practically ancient, warranted such a reaction.

“ _Yes!”_ he cried

“Alright, fine, why do you _care_?” Hoots raised his voice, almost unconsciously

“I-“ He groaned, “You _cannot_ be _serious_ …” he called out, setting the object down on a nearby table.

“Yes, I am…” he replied as he approached his friend, he placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around.

The act itself was supposed to be interpreted as a sort of friendly gesture, as there was no malice hidden behind it, but seemed that Ser interpreted as otherwise.

The man spun around on his heel and smacked the other’s hand away, “Do _not_ touch me right now…” a growl in his voice

Hoots stood stumped, “I-… why are you behaving like _this?_ ” he asked, gesturing to him, “It was already very old, it would’ve broken down eventually!” he exclaimed

“You don’t know that!” Proletious cried out

“I do!”

“ _No_ , you _fucking don’t_!”

It was Hoots’ turn to groan out in frustration, his hand flying to his hair, as he ran a hand through it. “Why the hell is that old piece of _junk_ important to you, anyway?” he moaned out in annoyance.

“It’s not a piece of _junk!_ ” he hollered, tears practically rolling down his face now.

Hoots did not understand why his dear old friend kept such ancient knick-knacks with him, I mean, wasn’t his collection big enough? Besides, this item could easily be replaced!

He could _not_ understand _why_ this item _held so much significance_ , or why he was so offended when he called it a piece of junk.

“You can just get another one!” Hoots suggested

Proletious’ eyebrows furrowed together in anger, “No! I can’t!” he yelled

“Yes, you, can!” he called back, enunciating every word as he spoke.

Proletious growled out in frustration, his hands flying to his bald head, if he had any hair left, he’d probably be ripping it out now.

“It doesn’t work that way, you big _oaf!_ ” Proletious threw the first insult at his friend, blinded by rage now, his face tomato red.

Hoots took a step back, now offended, “Oaf? Is that how you think of me, now?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes!” he screamed, “Divines! You can be such a meathead!”

“Oh, is that because I’m a barbarian?”

“Perhaps!”

“Well, at least I don’t have my head shoved so far inside of a bookshelf that I don’t make any effort or time to be with my goddamn friends!”

“I’m busy!”

“With what? Your _antiques_?”

From across the hall Ralathor, Angus and Zargothrax stood, the trio quiet as they listened to the ongoing screaming match that was happening between two of their most loving and caring best friends, who both had known each other for such a long time.

Angus couldn’t believe this, what had caused such a fight to break out?

He nervously looked to both the wizards for an indication as to what to do, and both looked back at him with shared concern, both unsure of what should be done.

That was at least when a yelp was heard, and that alone is what caused Angus to spring into action, his body moving faster than his mind could process, he was sprinting to where they were, worried about what could’ve happened.

Zargothrax and Ralathor followed suit behind the prince, both equally afraid of whatever outcome greeted them.

Angus opened the door and found Ser Proletious cowering a few steps away from Hoots, whose hand was raised with an open palm, “ _WOAH, WOAH, Woah!”_ he yelled, getting between the two, arms outstretched

Ralathor entered next and when he saw Proletious cowering form he instantly thought of the worst and quickly pulled him away to a corner and began examining the man for any injuries but thankfully found none.

Zargothrax came in last and saw Ralathor inspecting Proletious for possible injuries and Angus keeping Hoots away, “What the _hell_ happened?!” he asked, out of breath and heart raising on both panic and from running.

The Hootsman grunted and breathed an angry sigh through his nostrils, “ _Nothing…”_ he growled out as he stormed out of the room, pushing Zargothrax out of his way.

Zargothrax could not believe this and wanted answers as to what happened from Hoots, however, he paused that task and decided that Angus would probably be a better choice to ask, he asked the young prince what had happened when he came in.

“I don’t know, I just saw Proletious cowering, it had looked like he got hit-…”

“He didn’t” interjected Ralathor who was with Ser Proletious who was sat down on a chair, hands covering his face, he wasn’t speaking but he was sobbing.

Angus approached them, Zargothrax stayed behind and examined the room, he was curious to know what had started this whole dramatic fiasco.

“H-Hey… are you alright?” Angus asked as he gently pets his back, the older man didn’t reply back, or at least it seemed like he didn’t want to.

“He’s fine, he has no injuries… I just-…” he stopped himself as he looked down to his seated friend, “What could’ve caused this? Don’t they get along?”

“That they do!” Angus confirmed, but he did understand what Ralathor was trying to get at, something serious must’ve happened between them to have had caused this because even if they have a disagreement in something, whether big or small, it’s almost always very easily resolved.

Zargothrax approached the two with something in his hands, “I believe that this is the cause of all of this…” he opened his hand, and in it was the broken pocket watch, he had managed to pick up every single broken piece and placed them all in his hand.

Angus and Ralathor examined the item and Angus immediately felt his heart sink to his stomach, he knew _exactly_ what this was and what probably had happened.

He gently picked up the item along with its fragmented pieces from Zargothrax’s hands and placed it in his own, his expression dropped to that of one of sadness.

“You know what this is?” Ralathor inquired gently

Angus nodded but did not reply back.

Zargothrax looked over to Ralathor, “Come… we should leave them be…” he offered as he gently grabbed his friend’s hand and began guiding him out of the room.

“But-“

“I believe that whatever it is, Angus probably understands the situation far better than we can, we should leave it to him…” Zargothrax insisted, to which Ralathor reluctantly nodded, perhaps he was right.

As soon as the two left the room, leaving Angus and Ser Proletious alone, the young prince sprang into action.

He gently approached him, placing the broken pocket watch inside of his pants pockets. “Hey… it’s ok, they’re gone now… do you want to talk with me…?” his voice soft.

Ser Proletious wiped his tear-stained cheeks and sniffled as he looked up at the prince, his face was a mess and was flushed pink, eyes puffy from crying, he nodded.

“The pocket watch is what caused this, right?”

Another nod, followed by an annoyed grunt as he hit his leg in frustration, more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Hey… hey… easy…” Angus rubbed Proletious’s back in an attempt at calming him.

“H-H-He in-insulted i-it-…” Proletious hiccupped, his voice shaking.

Angus bit his lip and his eyebrows furrowed together but didn’t reply, instead he decided to stay quiet and listen.

“A-And th-then w-we started th-throwing insults a-at each other…” he explained, “Th-This would o-of never ha-hap-“ he hiccupped, “-happened if he w-would of j-just a-asked for my h-help opening i-it…”.

Angus nodded as he quietly comforted his friend, “…I-“ he stopped for a moment, considering his next words carefully, “…would you want it back? The pocket watch I mean…”

Ser Proletious shook his head, “N-No… it’s broken now… it-it’s j-just useless j-junk n-now…” he sighed sadly.

Angus sighed in return, “Go rest, take a nap Proletious, you’ve had a rough day… don’t worry I’ll take care of the rest…” he offered to him.

Ser Proletious yawned and nodded, his body now exhausted after having tired himself out with crying and screaming. He got up from his chair and with Angus in tow, got to his quarters where he stepped inside, before Angus left him he left him with these words; “Throw it away Angus, I don’t think I ever want to see that thing again…” he spoke solemnly as he shut the door behind him.

Angus could hear him stifle yet another cry as he heard him walk off in the direction of his bed.

His heart swelled painfully in his chest, wracked with the emotion of having to see his two best friends have their first argument, Angus sought to change this and make things right again.

With determination in his stride, Angus sped walked his way to where The Hootsman was likely to be right now, in the breakroom drinking his sorrows away.

He ignored those who tried to stop him to converse on his way there, eyebrows furrowed in determination, jaw clenched in frustration and determination.

To those who did not know Angus directly, they would say that right now he looked more like his father than ever in his entire life.

Angus opened the door and approached Hoots who sat in a lonely corner drinking, he stood next to him and didn’t say anything at first, he wanted to know what excuse he would give him first.

“ _Leave_ , kid… I don’t have time for shenanigans…” Hoots commented as he nursed a bottle of ale.

Angus grunted, “ _No_ … but it does seem that you _certainly_ have the time to _hurt the feelings of your best friend…_ ” He replied sternly, his eyes focused on him.

Hoots looked up and opened his mouth to say something when Angus slammed down on the table the broken pocket watch and cut him off.

“Do you _know_ the importance behind this?” he asked him

Hoots was going to reply but decided to bite back his words, he sighed and simply shook his head.

“It was a gift to Ser Proletious from his _mother_ , just before she had passed away from an illness that ravaged her body and left her a husk of the beautiful woman she once was-…” Angus explained, his eyes filled with anger and fury in them, but he kept his voice leveled and spoke in the same manner and tone that his father had used on his many years ago.

“-and you broke it, albeit accidentally, without asking for his help on how to open it…” He finished explaining, “Hoots, you and Ser Proletious are extremely good friends and it hurts Ralathor, Zargothrax, and I to see you two like this, as your good friend I _implore_ you to correct the situation, make amends, and apologize-…” he was cut off.

“-And just _how_ do you expect me to do _that_?”

Angus clenched his jaw tighter for a moment to bite back the anger that swelled in him, “By fixing what you’ve _wronged_ …” he spoke.

Angus then turned on his heels and left the broken pocket watch and all of its pieces with Hoots on the table, he hoped that what he told his friend would be enough motivation and incentive to get him to do something about the situation.

Hoots sighed as he rubbed at his temples and looked down at the broken item, his mind wondering why, just _why_ he had to go and break it by accident, he never wanted any of this to happen in the first place.

‘ _God… why am I so stupid…?’_ he thought to himself.


	2. Fixing His Mistake…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will The Hootsman go about fixing all of this?

Hoots sat all alone in the breakroom, all of the other people that were once in the room had long left and he sat alone and quietly contemplated as he looked down at the pocket watch, his mind constantly replaying Angus’ words in his head:

“ _…By fixing what you’ve wronged…”_

His drink had long since finished, he still held the bottle absentmindedly, as he ran through the various different possibilities in his head on how he could fix the mistake that he had created. 

Eventually, Hoots groaned in exhaustion and looked over to a digital clock on a display monitor nearby, it read ‘2:59 AM’.

He sighed, it was incredibly late and he should go rest, eventually, the solution would present itself to him and he would be able to come up with something.

It had been two weeks since the accident and argument had happened, Ser Proletious actively avoided being anywhere near him and seemed to stay in either his quarters or in his study.

Zargothrax was always busy bringing Proletious food to eat and checking in on him as he never seemed to want to leave the two areas, confining himself within his own walls.

Ralathor relayed to Hoots how Proletious was doing whenever Zargothrax updated him on his health and whereabouts, for the most part, Hoots was happy to know that he was at least healthy but was also incredibly upset with himself to hear that his friend had taken to distancing himself, to keep away from seeing him.

Angus only spoke to Hoots when it was necessary for the two to converse, he didn’t want him to think that he was over what had happened between the two and wanted to solidify the point that the only way that things would get better, would be if he took action to fix his actions.

And Hoots definitely got the message, he absolutely hated it, he felt completely isolated and like a stranger, he wanted to have his friends back and he wanted everything to be alright again.

Later in the day, Ralathor and Angus were sent down from the USS Hootsforce onto a planet so that Angus could make diplomatic decisions with the ruling force of the planet on certain issues that plagued them.

As Ralathor stuck by Angus’ side and helped him with what they needed to do, Hoots told them that he’d be walking around the city and just seeing what he could do.

As he walked around, he came across various different kinds of shops that offered different services, none of which caught his attention.

That was until he came across a sign of a jewelry and repair shop that was just around the corner of the town.

A lightbulb lit up in Hoots’ brain as he eagerly walked over to where the sign spoke of the shop’s location, once he arrived he was amazed at how beautiful and intricate the building looked from the outside.

A sign on one of the window’s display caught his attention, ‘ _WE ALSO DO GIFT WRAPPING AND PREPARATIONS FOR GIFTS! ASK INSIDE’_ , another idea came up.

As he opened the shop’s door he heard a bell ring, his eyes wandered all over the beautiful displays of jewelry, all of them very delicate and intricately crafted.

“Is there something you’re looking for?” Asked a female voice

Hoots turned around and was met with an older woman and an older man who stood off in the back, displaying some jewelry.

“I-.. Y-Yes actually…” he began as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a small sack, he opened it and took out the largest piece to show the woman the broken pocket watch, “Is there any way you could fix this?” he handed it to the woman who began examining it.

Hoots also began putting down all of the other broken pieces as well, and he quietly watched the woman inspect all of it.

“It’s doable…” she finally spoke, “What happened to it?” she asked, curious

Hoots scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, “Ah… there was an ‘ _accident’_ …” he confessed

The old woman nodded and grabbed a piece of paper as she wrote down some things, “We can fix it for you in three days for two hundred gold coins…”

Hoots’ eyes widened, he knew that he and the others would only be staying until tomorrow and he couldn’t wait three days to have it fixed.

“Can’t you rush it?” he asked her

She shook her head, “No… sorry dearie, we can’t, this is delicate work…”

Hoots reached down to his belt and pulled out a medium-sized pouch and handed it to the woman, “How about this, five hundred gold coins for you to do your absolute best work in restoring and fixing that for me for tomorrow… hmm?” he bartered.

The old woman stood in silent shock as she took in his offer, “Five hundred-?”

“Yes”

“And you’re sure you-?”

“Yes”

The old woman looked at Hoots as if he had grown two heads, but took the offer, either way, taking the coin gladly and writing various things down on a piece of paper, she then handed him a paper, “This is your order receipt, keep it with you so that you can come and pick it up tomorrow…” she explained to him.

Hoots sighed happily, “Thank you-” he paused for a moment, “I- Uh, Ma’am?” he sputtered for a moment.

She raised an eyebrow as she came back to approach Hoots, she had just handed the item to one of her employees who were hard at work in the back of the shop, “Yes?”

“I saw that out in front in the windows that you do wrapping and preparations for gifts?”

She nodded, “Is the item also a gift?”

“Yes, it is… can you also add that into the bill?” he asked

She nodded, “But of course we can!” she added with a smile.

Hoots nodded and before he left he profusely thanked the woman, as left the shop he made his way back to where his friends were.

Angus looked over at Hoots with suspicion in his eyes, “You seem _happy_ , why’s that?”

Hoots looked over to his friend and sighed, “It’s all going to be ok from now on… I promise, I’ll make things right again…” he simply stated, deciding to leave Angus in the dark for now.

Angus’s eyebrows flew up in surprise, “Wait, you mean-?” and he stopped himself from speaking, a smile forming on his lips.

Hoots looked away and didn’t say anything, nor did his body language give any indication of what he could’ve been referring to, but Angus knew, and inside he was absolutely happy with him that he would soon be fixing things between him and his friend.

Ralathor approached the duo after he finished speaking to one of the cities’ officials, “Did something happen…?” he asked, curious as to why Angus looked surprisingly happier than before.

“No…” spoke Hoots, who sounded thoroughly bored.

Ralathor raised his eyebrows but decided not to comment on it, “Right, well it’s getting late, we should go rent a room at one of the taverns and wait for tomorrow as Angus has some very important deliberations to conduct…”

Hoots nodded, “Sounds like a good idea, I’m beat…”

And so, they went, to the town’s nearest tavern, the trio rented a shared room and all got busy getting comfortable as they got ready for bed.

Hoots was oddly quiet, he was looking down at his pouch, it was closed but he seemed to be contemplating something.

“Everything alright?” Ralathor asked, breaking the silence.

Hoots nodded, “Yeah… just-…I guess I’m just worried…” he admits with a small sigh.

Ralathor nods, “Whatever it is, I trust that it’ll all work out…” Ralathor comforted his friend as best he could.

Hoots nodded, “Yeah, you’re right…”

The candles were blown out, plunging the room into darkness as they all drifted off to sleep.


	3. Making Amends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoots makes amends and everything is well once again...

When Hoots awoke the following morning in the rented Tavern room, he was quick to get dressed and to leave the room quietly as he eagerly ran off to the jewelry shop, He needed to know if it was done.

Once there, he eagerly entered with four other patrons and quietly waited behind a line, his heart all the while pounded in his chest, nervousness filling him.

When it was finally his turn the old lady smiled and handed him the pocket watch to view before it was wrapped in a gift box.

Hoots smiled warmly as he examined the pocket watch, flipping it carefully in his hands, it looked just like before but far brighter and beautiful, he carefully and gently pressed on the button that would open it.

When he pressed on it, he heard a soft click as the panel opened and viewed the inside of it, the glass had been completely replaced and the inside was extensively fixed as the outside.

He gently closed it, paying extreme attention to his strength, a loud ‘ _Click!’_ filled the air as the watch closed.

He held it up to his ear to see if he could hear the machinations chime and he was pleasantly surprised to hear that he could! A soft “click, click, click” filling his eardrums, indicating that the machine inside was working properly.

“Thank you so much for this, you have no idea how much this means to me…” he confessed with a wide smile as he gave back the item.

The woman nodded and smiled back as she placed the item in the gift box and began preparing the gift, “Not a problem sweetheart, I’m just happy that I was able to make you happy!”

Eventually, when it was all said and done, the gift was handed to Hoots in a small bag for him, he happily took it and bid the owner of the shop farewell as he left.

He later caught up to his friends as they boarded the USS Hootsforce submarine, bag in hand he actively deflected any and all questions directed at him or about the bag, he wanted it to be a surprise and did not want to tell anyone about what he had planned.

Two weeks and three days after the accident and argument, it was now or never and Hoots knew that he needed to apologize if he was to ever have his friend at his side once again.

He managed to convince Angus to go fetch Proletious for him and to guide him to where he and the others were currently at, he needed him physically present as well as the others, so that everyone could bear witness to the fruits of his labor.

Angus agreed and off he went to go get his friend, leaving Hoots, Ralathor and Zargothrax all alone in the breakroom, they had it all to themselves.

Ralathor and Zargothrax sat at a large table where soon Angus and Ser Proletious would be joining them, in the center of the table was the bag that contained the gift-wrapped present Hoots had for him.

Hoots, on the other hand, stood in the far-off corner of the room, away from the entrance, the last thing he wanted to do was to make him feel like he was trapped, and if he was still angry at him he would have easy access to leave.

He was nervously wringing his hands together, he silently hoped that it would all work out.

“Don’t worry…” spoke Ralathor, “It’ll be fine…”

“You think so?” he asked in return

“Yes…”

“Sh! I hear them coming…” shushed Zargothrax

The mechanical door whooshed open, revealing Ser Proletious and Angus by his side, Hoots and Proletious made eye contact, “If you brought me here to-“

Angus shook his head, “No, come, none of that, go sit down…” he instructed him, and Proletious sighed, he walked over to the table, eyeing the bag that sat on top of the table, it was black and he couldn’t see what was in it.

Angus sat down next to Proletious.

“Open it…” Hoots instructed him

Proletious looked over to him and wanted to bark back some sort of comment but decided to bite his tongue and do as he was told, grabbing the black bag he opened it only to reveal a small box, wrapped in a fine red paper, with a gorgeous white bow on it.

“What’s this?” he asked as he examined it closely.

“It’s a gift for you… open it…” he motioned to the box.

Proletious raised a curious eyebrow at him but opened it nevertheless, undoing the bow as he then tore into the wrapping, once done he opened the box and nearly dropped it when he saw what greeted him.

A surprised yelp escaped his lips, his eyes widened in shock as he looked over to Hoots, “No-… you-“ he couldn’t believe it, he examined the box’s contents again.

Hoots bit his lip and didn’t say anything, but he did watch his reaction closely.

“What is it?” Asked Ralathor and Zargothrax who sat in front of Proletious, unable to see what it was, both very curious.

Ser Proletious choked back a sob as he cried happily, wiping away at the tears that formed in his eyes, “I-It’s my pocket watch! B-But how-?”

“Hoots, care to explain?” Angus motioned to him, prompting him to speak.

“Three days ago, when Angus, Ralathor, and I were visiting a planet for something that Angus needed to do, I stumbled into a jewelry shop and asked if they could repair it for me, they said yes and I paid a hefty fine to get it rushed and gifted for you, I wanted to surprise you…” he confessed, eyes locked on the floor in embarrassment and worry.

Proletious placed the box of the table and stifled a few sobs that threatened to escape his mouth, he was so overwhelmed with emotions, the beautiful old pocket watch that his dying mother had given to him, that was once accidentally broken beyond repair was now brought back to its former glory and then some, he had to admit that the jeweler did an excellent job, it looked brand new as if he had bought it from a store.

He wiped his eyes and got up from the table and approached Hoots, once he was face to face with him, his heart soared, he couldn’t decide whether to hit him for causing all of this or hugging him.

“Do you forgive me…?” Hoots simply asked

Proletious decided to go with both and smacked him hard with the back of his hand, “That’s for causing all of this-“ and then pulled him into a tight hug, “-and this is for fixing it.” He was so happy to have his mother’s pocket watch fixed.

“I think that’s a ‘ _yes’”_ answered Angus as he laughed, watching the two embrace, a smile on his lips.

Ralathor and Zargothrax both breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to have their friends happy and together once more.

“Please, _never_ let this happen again…” pleaded Ralathor who was now craving a hard beer after this whole fiasco.

“Yes, _please_ ” added Zargothrax, who also wanted a beer.

Angus smiled, leaning back into his chair as he watched the other two.

Hoots hugged Proletious back as he silently took the slap, he didn’t complain about it, after all, he deserved it.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve been more careful…” he told Proletious

The other responded by tightening the hug, “It's ok, I’m sorry for insulting you and for getting so angry…”

“It’s alright, you had every right to be upset at me…” Hoots replied.

When they pulled away from the hug, Hoots wiped away a few stray tears from Proletious’ cheeks and smiled at him, he loved this man so much that he couldn’t see himself without him, let alone being mad at each other.

“Let’s celebrate with some beer!” Angus happily called out

Everyone in the room replied with happy cheers, as everyone got up to go to the dining hall and drink some alcohol in the company of great friends.


End file.
